Life or Death? Pick a love
by HottChick717
Summary: I was trapped. The room filled with vampires. I was ready to hyperventalate. Not only they were vampires, they looked thirsty and very farmliluar. A continuation of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-

-

I was dreaming. I must have been. I tried to open my eyes but the soreness and puffiness of them made it impossible. I could hear an angel's voice calling for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The angel held me close in his arms. His beautiful voice was soothing as he hummed a lullaby. The lullaby that he made for me. I felt another pair of stony hands touch me. This time it was a woman. "Esme?" I tried to speak but the sound was unclear. It was just a murmur. Enough for them to know I was awake.

"Bella!" The Angels voice was filled with relief and happiness. I had finally remembered was had happen. It attacked me.

He attacked me.

After the death of James, Laurent was infuriated and knew that I must be killed. It was unbearable to realize it but the truth was never good. Especially when it came to vampires. "He didn't bite her, but he got away." I heard Edwards voice. I was filled with rejoice as I forced my eyes to open and I got up to hug him.

I finally got a good glance at the room. It actually wasn't a room at all. It was the parking lot of the school. It was still night. Around two o'clock am. Carlisle and Esme helped me from the ground. Edward grabbed my arm to help me balance on the floor. My eyes were swollen from when he punched me to the floor.

"This hasn't ended I guess." Was all that Edward mumbled to himself with anger. His eyes were sincere but black and his teeth bearing, it was hard to not notice he was upset with me for walking at night. I thought back.

It was light out when I left home and Charlie would be worried sick. I remembered that it started to get dark as the long walk started to head home. But I guess it was too late. But once again, Edward came to my rescue, most likely with the help of Alice of course. Edward took me with home back to his house with the Mercedes. The car roared as he flew down the highway.

Finally in a mere ten minutes, we were there.

Edward lifted me from the car and took me into the house laying me on the couch beside the Grande Piano. Alice and Emmette followed into the house seconds after Edward set me down. Finally Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper came through the door. They all moved like a cat across the floor; accept for Alice who danced her way to the couch.

They all smiled sincerely knowing that I'd be alright, accept for Rosalie, all she did was role her eyes and stomp/ ran up the stairs to her room. "This is obviously not ending soon." Emmette said with a strained face. Edward looked at him with almost the same expression. "He needs to know that he's never going to get her on our watch." Jasper said trying with his special 'powers' to try and calm everyone down.

No one seemed to notice. They were to strongly aggravated to be eased by his powers.

Alice paused in one position sitting on the couch. She must have been having another vision. Everyone went silent. Alice's tightly closed eyes flashed open, wide with despair, everyone worried.

"The…" She trembled. "Laurent is planning a trap." She started. "I see him, in a graveyard, its dark out." Alice looked as though she could barely picture her vision, like it was as vivid as her memory of her human life. "He has a gun." I looked confused. Why would a vampire need a gun to kill me? The question lingered until she spoke again. "He is waiting for something, or…" she stopped and looked at me.

"Someone."

She finished her sentence finally. Edward darted to my side. Like something was about to come. "Do you know when it is?" Esme asked eagerly. "No." Alice spoke blankly. She tried to look again into her vision. "But it will be between tonight and tomorrow night. It looks about midnight." Finally she finished looking.

I looked at Edward, his face serious and protective; he had his arms around me now, sitting on the edge of the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-

-

The evening went on. I called Charlie when the sun was coming up, when I knew he was awake. He told me the night before that he had to be at work at six for some serious case about a missing girl. I guessed that the station called while I was making dinner.

He understood that I had spent the night with Alice, but if I told him I was with Edward, he would be suspicious.

The sun was almost raised fully when I announced that it was Saturday September 17th, and finally the weekend took over school.

Everyone suddenly started to chuckle silently as I embarrassed myself. My faced turned scarlet red as looked away like I was in grade two; and a boy just said he liked me. I felt a little giggle come from my chest through my throat and out of my mouth.

The moment was over. Everyone settled down and sat on separate chairs. We were in the kitchen now. At the large breakfast buffet that Carlisle added to the kitchen when I started to hang around there.

"So what now?" I turned and asked Edward who was seated in a tall black chair beside me.

He looked at me, his expression loosened into his crooked grin he dazzled me with all of the time. "I'm not sure," he said with a silent chuckle. "Do you want to go to the…"

He didn't complete his sentence.

"Never mind."

He kept his expression, but his eyes narrowed. Maybe he knew not to expose me again like he when James scented me. I guessed he was just worried.

"Do you want to go to my house?" I asked him eagerly trying to change his expression. He widened his narrows eyes only to look at me with honey colored eyes. His turned away getting out of his chair. I sat there dazed for a long moment.

He tapped my shoulder awaking me from my dazed sleep and led me into the living room across the large open room from the kitchen. "I want to show you something." He said, getting my coat that he through in there when we got here earlier that morning.

"Thank-you," I said with a happy sound in my voice, "what do you want to show me?" He knew I hated surprises. But of course like always, he said the only words I ever hated in the world. "It's a surprise."

"Of course it is…" I mumbled to myself angrily.

We finally arrived the car ride seemed like an hour, but it was merely five minutes. Of course the longest five minutes of my life. He had driven through a dark forest to the meadow. The one filled with flowers. And the scent of them was irresistible. But Edward didn't seem to notice. He only looked at me.

The sun was beaming like the last time that Edward and I had visited the meadow. His skin glittered once again like a million tiny diamonds were embedded in his skin. It always amazed me.

We sat down in the tall flowers that had grown over the summer. You could barely see us close together on the ground. We sat as if we were about to kiss. Close to each other. Enough that if one of us flinched, our lips would lightly brush against each other.

I could feel his cool, dazzling breath brush against my face as I sat there. It dazzled me, and he leaned in for a light kiss.

"Edward," I leaned back to look at his beautiful warming eyes, "I love you."

He leaned in once again and we kissed more passionate then usual. But it wasn't a rough full on kiss. It was one that you never wanted to finish.

I leaned to far back and lay on the damp, nature floor. But he kept kissing me. Holding my head, his fingers brushing through my red hair. It was soothing.

The kiss ended. I was stuck with my eyes closed. His breath tasted and smelt good. It was hard to stay away from his lips.

"Bella," He said, passion filled his voice, "I love you to."

He pulled me close to his chest and held me in his arms. My head resting against his shirtless chest.

It felt like a lifetime that we lay in that position. He hummed the lullaby that he made for me once again. It was soothing and made me drowsy. I started to fall asleep.

[[I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two. Thank-you for starting to read my Fanfiction, thankfully ,there is still more to come! Please send reviews!! Luv Yas!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-

-

It was raining again. I sighed with frustration, I know that I had gotten used to all of the rain, but my trip with Edward to the meadow ended earlier then I had thought dew to the stupid Northern Washington weather.

I was home with Charlie. The swelling in my eyes had gone down, but they were still a little black. But thankfully, Alice had some cover-up, I didn't understand why, but she did.

Charlie didn't even notice my eyes were black. I guessed that Alice owning cover-up wasn't that bad after all.

I fled to my room as soon as dinner was over. I slipped on my silk _**La Senza**_ pajama bottoms that my mother had sent me after I called her to tell her I had forgotten them. I put on an old pink tank-top and put my hair in two separate pony tails to the side.

I finished my homework, though I was exhausted. My eyes were drowsy, almost closed when I finished checking my work over in the back of the book at the answers. I was surprised that I got almost every question right.

I hopped into bed and looked at the clock quickly before I fell asleep. It was only seven o'clock pm. I looked away and fell into a whirl of dreams…

_**Later…**_

It was ten o'clock pm when I woke up to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair watching me sleep. He had his hands together to form a deranged triangle against his face. I jumped from the bed surprised to see him.

"E…Edward!" I breathed drastically.

"You have to stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

I was embarrassed. I knew that he had been there since I fell asleep. Probably listening to what I would say in my sleep. My cheeks were tomato red, like always, and my eyes were watering.

He reached out, inviting me to his arms. I stepped forward looking in my closet mirror to make sure my hair was fine; I was surprised with relief that it was normal, perfectly in place.

I stepped into his arms, and he tightened them around me as I sat on his lap. He was still rocking, and it was soothing, and romantic. I leaned closer to feel his cool breathe against my face. I leaned in even more and we kissed.

We hadn't really gotten passed kissing. We hadn't gone all the way, like a home run or whatever they called it. But that was fine by me. I hadn't had any problems with not doing it. I wasn't really experienced with anything till' Edward came along. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love.

I broke the kiss this time. "I'll be right back…" I said as I was getting up off of the rocking chair. I picked a blue striped short sleeve shirt from the second drawer of my dresser and took a bra and a pair of underwear from the first. I finally picked a pair of bleached jeans from the bottom drawer.

He looked at me, amused with my human ways. He smiled as I left the room towards the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and lathered my hair with _**Herbal Essences: Body Envy**_shampoo then rinsed it out. After I used the _**Herbal Essences: Body Envy**_ conditioner. Like I needed it though.

I finished in the shower and put my hair into two braids. Then applied some cover-up to the bruises under my eyes and put some mascara on. I slipped on my bra first, then my underwear. I put the striped blue short sleeve shirt over my body and slipped on the tight bleached jeans. I finished brushing my teeth.

I hurried back to my room, trying not to keep Edward waiting. He wasn't there. I checked my window, only to see him waiting in the driveway for me. '_Where are we going now?_' I thought to myself eagerly.

It was kind of frustrating with Edward always making surprises. I went downstairs and locked the door as I stepped out of the house onto the porch. He was leaning against his Mercedes Benz like a model.

I stepped into the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him angrily. "You'll see." He answered. I pouted with frustration, and we ended up at his house. Alice and Jasper were playing checkers when we came into the door.

"Yes!" Alice said/yelled across the large white room. "I won!" She rubbed it in Jaspers face. He pouted like I did in the car.

They both looked over.

[[Hope you enjoyed this next chapter! Can't wait to add! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-

-

Edward carried me up to his room. Alice and Jasper stayed downstairs.

Obviously Jasper could sense by Edward that neither Alice nor he was too interrupted in mine and Edward's 'fun'.

We set me on his bed, and started to play an old CD. I thought maybe it was a copy from a record or something from the twenties. The music sounded amusing, I didn't really listen to stuff like that, but my grandparents and great grandparents did.

'_This is kind of good!_' I thought to myself surprised.

He looked at me, with an expression I had never seen before. It seemed like he was setting up to come onto me or something.

No, that's not like Edward.

The romantic twenties music kept playing as he glided his way to me. "Isabella," he said seductively. "Bella," he said my name more seductively then he had with my full name.

He looked tender, but erotic. I knew he wasn't just going to do anything to me without my approval. "Yes?" I asked with hesitation.

He kept moving forward. But then stopped at side of the bed where I lay horizontally. He leaned down over me, starting to kiss me.

I broke the kiss quickly. I was so confused. Edward was practically laying on me and he didn't even tell me what he wanted. Well obviously I knew what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" What I thought just slipped out of my mouth like removing a piece of gum from my mouth.

He got up off of the bed. He knew that I didn't want to do anything yet. "What do you mean?" He asked courteously but dumbly. "I mean, why are you coming onto me so strongly?" My voice was now concerned with how Edward was acting. I thought maybe something had happened that he wanted to take his mind off or maybe the smell of me.

"Bella," he said frustrated, "You love me right?"

"Yes."

"And I love you right?"

"Yes"

"So why don't we do this then?" He asked me.

I looked at him more and more agitated at every word he spoke. What was with him tonight? He was so different then usual.

"Because maybe it's not the right time," I said with attitude. He looked at me angrily. He eyes narrowed. "Bells," he said with him velvet voice, and his arms open. I refused to walk any closer to him then I was. "Bella," He said with love in his voice.

I turned away and headed for the door, and I opened it quickly and ran down the hall to a flight of stairs, then down another hall down another flight of stairs. He was following me, a lot slower then he usually ran.

I ran up to Alice.

"Can you take me home?" I asked her with tears coming from my eyes.

"Why not Edward," she asked me confusingly. He was standing not far from me. His eyes were angry, black.

She nodded her head and took me outside to the car.

"Bella," Edward followed after with an explanation voice. Something you would hear in a movie when someone found out that their boyfriend was cheating on them.

I didn't hesitate to ignore him. Finally we were out of sight from the house. We got to my house quickly.

I hugged Alice quickly thanking her for her help and looked at the car clock. It was two o'clock in the morning.

I stepped out of the car and it was pouring rain. I ran into the house and took my coat off and hug it on a hook in the front hall.

I ran upstairs. Charlie was already sleeping. I ran into my room and to my window, closing it and locking it shut just incase and 'intruder' came along to bother me.

I went to my dresser and put on a different pair of pajamas; my purple polka dot pajama shorts and an old purple tank-top.

I hopped into the computer chair to check my e-mails. One was sent today at 4:45 pm and the other sent at 5:45 pm. Both were from my mother.

I clicked the first e-mail to read it;

_Bella,_

_How are you? How have you been since your bad fall down the stairs? _

_I have amazing news that I need to tell you…_

_Me and Phil…_

_Are having a BABY!_

I looked at the screen over and over again re-reading the word.

_Your going to be a big sister Bells!_

The e-mail stated. I sighed.

_Well talk to you soon…_

_Love Mom_

I clicked the next e-mail from my mom.

_Bells? Are you there?_ It said.

I clicked the reply button and started typing.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine, and my leg has healed perfectly. What is this about you having a baby and all? It's kind of cool, I guess… Well anyways I have to go to bed._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Bella_

I clicked the send button and left the computer desk turning off the computer. I climbed into bed under the covers thinking about my mom, the baby, Laurent, and mostly, Edward.

I closed my eyes after a few tears fell and fell asleep.

**[[This is my longest Chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it! Review soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay everyone! Most people sent me reviews on how that isn't like Edward, and there will be an explanation coming shortly about that night. So here is my fifth chapter!)

Chapter Five

-

-

I woke up that morning, my eyes a little more puffy. Not from the swelling, but from the crying. I didn't know why Edward would act like that. It wasn't like him.

I went over to the window and opened the curtains to look at the weather for today. It wasn't as bad as usual, but it was still drizzling. I decided to take a little trip down to La Push to visit Jake. 

I had my shower and got dressed within fifteen minutes. I hadn't even looked at the clock before I left and when I roared my truck to life, I looked at the dash-board. It was Nine 'o' clock am, and I didn't know whether or not Jacob was out all night again with the pack. I decided to try anyways.

--

When I got to La Push, I saw Jacob walk out of the house. Probably knew I was coming due to the familiar sound of the ole' trucks engine. He greeted me by waving and running over. He forced the door open and pulled me into another bone crushing hug. I hadn't seen Jacob in so long and I forgot how hot – as in body temperature – he was. 

"Bells!" He said as enthusiastically as he squashed me. 

"Jake! Can't breath!" I said back. When was he going to realize he was so much stronger then me? I only guessed it was because the rest of the pack was strong too. That was when he looked at my eyes. I didn't know if they were still red from last night, but I did know they were a little puffy.

"Why were you crying?" He asked me worried. I didn't want to tell him. Or else I would have to persuade him to let me see Edward again. I just shrugged. "Was it Edward?"

He guessed correctly, and I was a horrible lier. I just looked away and shook my head from side to side. It was obvious I was lying. Jacob would know that. "What did he do to you?"

His voice was filled with authority and concern. I didn't think it was his business to know what happened between Edward and I, but he should know.

"Nothing." My voice cracked. It would probably harder for him to get the truth out of me mother then it would for him to get the truth out of me, and my mom is a very truthful person. I don't remember the last time she lied. 

"Isabella Marie Swan." 

"What?"

My voice had a little more acid in it then necessary, but I hated it when people called me by my full name. I hated it with a passion. 

"Never mind. You can tell me later." 

"Okay?" 

Was all I could say. Now that that was over, I decided to get into a different conversation with him, change the subject. 

"So, Jake! How has….." My phone rang at that very moment. I looked at the screen at a picture of Edward and ignored it. All I did was open the phone and close it right away. That was how evil I was. I smirked. Jacob understood what I was about to say and answered me.

"It's been okay. I've been thinking about that kiss." He said, looking embarrassed. I sighed.

"Are we really going to get on this subject?" I asked him. "I don't know. I think I should let it out of my system before I burst into flames." He said. He had a small smirk on his face. Obviously trying to lighten the mood. It worked. The next thing I knew was that I was smiling a little bit too. 

"Okay, well I have some explaining to do about that."

"Go ahead." I could tell by his voice that this might be a long explanation so I made myself comfortable and ready for it.

"Okay well, Bella. I do love you and I don't think that Edward" – He cringed at the name – "should deserve you. I know that he did something to you recently and I want to know. You do know you're a terrible lier by the way. Anyways, on with the explanation. I love you and you shouldn't be with that bloodsucker, but with me. The big bad wolf!" He smiled at his last statement. 

"Jake… I--" He cut me off.

"Of course you don't want me." He turned away.

"Jake… I need to explain my self too." He looked up.

"I really don't know how things work with this type of situation but…" That was when I stood up on my tipi-toes and kissed him soft, warm lips. He leaned into it as well and put his arms around my waist lightly and tenderly. It felt so right kissing Jacob. But the problem was, that it felt so right kissing Edward too. I didn't know what to do at that moment. Let go of the kiss, or keep it going for as long as I could. 

"Bella--" He said in between kisses.

I needed to breathe then, so I let his hair go and went back down on to flat feet.

"Do you love me?" He asked me.

"I-I think so." I replied embarrassed and feeling like I betrayed someone. I felt a tugging on my heart. I felt like it would kill one of them if I left one of them. I didn't know what to do. I was caught in the mix of two boys, both who loved me with their lives. Well in Edwards case, his soul. 

"I-I have to go." I rushed to my car quickly. Edward would be mad enough at me for coming to La Push with that attack that happened the other night. And I stormed out of his house last night. I hurried to my truck and it roared to life. Jacob just watched astonished that I said I loved him. He ran to the car as I started to back out of the drive-way. He grabbed the open window frame.

"Wait!" He said.

"I can't." I said once again tears came to my eyes. Jacob winced.

He put his arm inside the door when I stopped the car from moving and he grabbed my arm gently. 

"I love you." 

He wrote in pen on my arm. He spoke the same words at the exact same time. 

"Jake…"

"Bells." 

He said wincing again. I pulled out of the drive-way, and started down the roads. There was Edward at the treaty line. Waiting for me to come out of La Push, most likely so he could yell at me.

(Okay! I know you haven't gotten your answers yet! But they are coming! I hoped you enjoyed chapter five and can't wait for the sixth chapter to join! I will probably have the sixth chapter in before you read this but anyways… Please Review! I love you guys! )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-

-

All I did when I saw him, was put the best 'dirty-face' on and drive past him, but Edward's car blocked the only exit. He stepped out of the car and the only thing I could do was stop my roaring truck and wait for his lecture on going to La Push.

"What do you want?"

I asked, putting as much hate and acid into my voice as possible. It was hard to be mean to such a beautiful angel.

"I just wanted to come and apologize to you face-to-face about my actions last night." He said, looking guilty, a frown upon his face.

"Edwar—"

I started to say his name, but he cut me off with one of the most heart-felt and sorry apologize I would hear in my lifetime.

"—I am truly sorry for what I did to you, and I-I just wanted you to know that I love you, and it's what I thought you wanted, too. But… you do know I love you too much that I would never want to hurt you in any way, and I did. And I feel like a bigger monster than I already am. I will make you a promise that I will never hurt you, even if I thought is was best "—I thought back to the last time he really hurt me. That was history now –"and, do you forgive me?"

I just looked at him. I couldn't say anything to that weirdly, wonderful, improvised speech he just spoke to me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't even feel my face; it was numb, meaning I couldn't tell what it looked like and what expression I was showing to him right now.

I just hoped it was sincere and forgiving. I finally found my voice and spoke back to him, only in a whisper.

"Edward, I love you, and I never wanted this too happen, and I never wanted you to feel like you've hurt me—" He cut me off to make a statement,

"But I have…"—I went on to finish my sentence, " And I guess I just wasn't ready for something like this. And yes, I forgive you."



By that point, we were ready to forget anything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, and move on with our lives. He went to his car and drove off to his house, maybe expecting me to follow, which I didn't.

I just went back to my house and lay on my bed for the rest of the afternoon, thinking about Laurent. And Jake. Some of the questions that came to mind were why is life so complicated?

And why do these stupid situations have to happen to me? But the only problem was, that I couldn't answer them myself.

Then I thought about what I was going to say to Jacob next time I see him. What my reactions would be, whether or not he would hate me for storming out like that.

That was when I heard a knock on my window and I realized it wasn't anyone I knew. The figure outside my window was different shape then Edward, and defiantly a different shape then Jacob. 

I looked over at my bedside clock, and realized that the day had passed, and I had most likely fallen asleep. It was 12:00 am.

I didn't dare go near the window, but held the phone tightly in my hands, ready to dial Edward's number.

'He would be here within five seconds,' I kept telling myself, my hands sweating with terror. I could actually feel my face, my eyes were confident, but the rest was not.

(Thank-you for reading this chapter. I hope I made it intense for all of you, ya' know, full of WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL! Okay, well thankys again for reading, and pleeeeeeease review, and I can't wait to write chapter seven! LOVE YOUS!)


End file.
